You've got mail
by Renoops
Summary: Tony knows that Kate won't go out with him if he askes her, so he decides to follow one of the all time movie classics: You've got Mail. TATE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this was just a little idea of mine. I hope it works out and i hope you enjoy reading it. If you guys find it any good then i'll continue. So please read and reveiw :) Oh yeah and i don't own any of NCIS or the characters obviously.**

* * *

Tony sat up from his desk and glanced around the office floor

Tony sat up from his desk and glanced around the office floor. It was pretty dead, after all it was 1:30am. McGee was sitting at the desk next to him tapping away on his computer. Kate had gone down to the lab not long ago and would probably be gone for at least another twenty minutes after her and Abby got to talking. Gibbs was in the director's office, and knowing him and Jenny, he'd also be a while longer.

He casually stood up from his desk and wondered over to Kate's. He slipped into her chair and began looking through her computer.

"You know if Kate finds out what you're doing she'll kill you right?" McGee said not looking up from his desk.

"I know Probie, but she's not gonna find out now is she?" Tony asked. It was a rhetorical question and McGee knew better then to bother asking any more questions so he just let Tony continue. After only minutes Tony had found what he was looking for and jotted it down on a piece of paper. He smiled to himself and was about to stand up when he heard Kate coming up behind him.

"DiNozzo, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted as she pushed him out of her space.

Immediately thinking up a lie "I was just checking my e-mails Kate" He shone her a cheesy grin.

"Oh really?" She tilted her head, she looked pissed with him "And what was wrong with you're computer?"

"Well it's not as fun if I do it on mine is it" He said smiling.

She bit her lip and threw a bottle of water at him, which missed as he ducked just in time. "How many times do I have to tell you Tony? You stay away from my computer, my phone, my bag. You stay away from my… everything. You got it?"

He nodded simply "I got it"

Without another word they both returned to their desks.

"I warned you" McGee said glancing up at Tony.

"Ah shut up Probie" He replied.

Tony smiled to himself as he looked at the little piece of paper he had in his hand. It was Kate's user name to the NCIS chat room. He knew there was no way she'd agree to go out with him if he just plain and simply asked, she'd think it was some joke of his. However if he disguised himself as someone else, and took his time by the end of it she would have to know he was serious about how he felt for her. Besides if it worked for Tom Hanks why couldn't it work for him? He looked back up to Kate who was now looking at her computer and weakly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

When he started this he thought it would be a clever idea, if Tom Hanks could do it surely he'd have no problem, after all he was a ladies man

When he started this he thought it would be a clever idea, if Tom Hanks could do it surely he'd have no problem, after all he was a ladies man. He sat at his desk staring at his computer screen. He was logged into the NCIS chat room as Agent007. He saw Kate's username under the online list. He had brought up a conversation window for the teo of them but hadn't quite figured out how to start it without sounding creepy or weird. He thought about cracking a joke as a starter or say something witty. But everything he typed he deleted.

This was a hell of a lot harder then her had imagined. He sighed and tried a new idea he began typing

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Daisy's are pretty and I'm guessing from your name so are you"

He smiled at it then deleted it once more.

"Tony if you stare at that computer screen any harder it's gonna start talking to you" McGee commented.

Tony didin't even turn to look at him "Shut up McGeek, I'm concentrating"

"On what? We haven't had a case in a week" Tim replied

Kate laughed from her desk "If DiNozzo's staring at a computer that hard it must be x-rated"

McGee laughed with her.

Tony popped his head above his computer screen and squinted at her whilst tilting his head "Well aren't we in a chirpy mood this morning"

"Hmmm well it's better then being like the prince of darkness like you this morning, you've been like a zombie at that computer" she went to continue but he interrupted her

"What did you just say?"

"I said you've been like a zombie…"

"No..no" He interrupted again "Before that"

"Prince of Darkness?"

"Yes..that's it. Prince…Princess…Princess of Darkness is Abby. She'll know what to do" He shouted out. "Kate, McGee You two are geniuses" He called as he ran down to the elevator.

The other two agents looked at one another equally looking puzzled "Is he ok?" Tim asked

"He's DiNozzo, nothing about him is ok" Kate stated

McGee couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

"Add a little sodium hydroxide and Ka-Boom" Abby shouted and she flung her arms out and swung round congratulating herself at her work when she saw Tony standing behind her. "Tony!" She squealed. "I finally extracted the chemical which was soaked into this piece of bark. I thought at one point it would be impossible because you know the weather conditions hadn't been that…"

"Abbs?" He interrupted before she got too carried away

"Yeah?" She asked

"That's great but I need your help."

"Okay, what's up?" She smiled

"You're good with words and stuff right"

She frowned not really understanding where this was going "Erm…I guess so.."

"Ok, well there's this girl and I want to talk to her but I can't be myself" he started

She was already puzzled by this.

"I know her, but she thinks I'm a total jerk and won't give me a chance in hell so I need to get her to know me in a different way, so I decided to accidently meet her through a chat room, the NCIS one and let her get to know me that way. That way she'll realise there's more to well….me"

"Did you get this idea off a film by any chance?" She asked him looked confused.

He shrugged "Maybe, you ever seen you've got mail?"

"Oh I love that film. And at the end where she's waiting for him and you're wondering will he turn up and then the dog runs up and she realises it was him all along…"

"Alright abbs concentrate"

"Anyway I need someway to start it off, but everything I come up with sounds…well…too cheesy"

Abby laughed softly "Well if I were you I'd pretend I need help with something like help with a random factor on a quite well known case. That way you don't sound 'cheesy' and it's a great conversation starter."

He raised his eyebrows and considered the idea "A good conversation starter hey? Thanks abbs" He turned to walk away "Oh and by the way could you ke…"

It was her turn to interrupt "My lips are sealed" she beamed a smile at him.

He smiled back and made his way up there.

* * *

He ran round to his computer and began instantly typing away.

Minutes later he heard the instant messenger sound pop up on kate's computer.

She read the question coming from a Agent 007 and replied to it.

.

**Todd75:**_That case was closed in 2003, due to a lack of evidence found at the scene._

.

Tony smiled at the reply, this was his chance to continue the conversation, if he messed it up that was it ruined, play it right he was one step closer to Kate.

.

**Agent007: **Thanks I couldn't remember and there were no colleagues around to ask. Sorry to bother you.

.

He waited patiently in hope of a reply. A minute passed, two, two and a half. He almost gave up hope when a reply popped up

.

**Todd75:**_Don't worry it was no problem. Can I ask why you wanted to know, that case has been closed for five years, why bring it up now?_

.

Tony sighed with relief and relaxed back into his chair. He had done it. He had officially started the 'you've got mail' mission. The mission to conquer Kate's heart and to eliminate her disgust with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since Tony had started up the 'You've got mail' idea

It had been a couple of days since Tony had started up the 'You've got mail' idea. The night he first messaged her they ended up talking for an hour or so. They had decided not to exchange any really personal stuff about themselves such as names, addresses, phone numbers anything along those lines. But they were gonna continue to talk.

Kate walked into their office area, hung her stuff up then sat down in front of her computer. As it turned on it said 'You've got mail' aloud. A smile rose to her face instantly knowing who it would be from. She opened up the message to read.

**Agent007:**So I was thinking last night about what we last talked about, how some close friends end up dating and you said you think it could ruin the friendship they already had, but that's not always the case right? I know a few people that dated after being good friends and it worked out. Well what about co-workers. Do you believe they shouldn't date or is it ok in the workplace? Is dating a co-worker different to dating a good friend? Would you ever date a co-worker or a friend?

It was only a short message but she loved it. It seemed that with this guy she could actually have a conversation with someone about something along these lines. The only place here she could have a conversation like that would be with Abby, and they only rarely got the chance. But it seemed different with this guy, maybe because it was only through messaging but still. She considered what they had said the other night and the questions he had asked here. She contemplated how she was going to answer then began typing.

**Todd75:** _I think that the relationship between co-workers and friends is different when compared to one another though. You can't really compare a relationship between some one you work with and some one you are good friends with. It also depends on what the people you work with are like. Some times the relationship between friends does work out but I don't know of any cases myself. I wouldn't personally date a friend, a friend is a friend and that's it. A co-worker on the other hand isn't likely to know you as well as a friend would which gives you the chance to get to know each other which would be the start of a relationship. And then again it depends on where you work. We work in NCIS, so we could be dating someone from another state or we could be dating someone in your 5 man team and they would still be called a co-worker. I think that dating a co-worker is better because you know the stress they have within their job which some people don't understand the way we do. They don't understand that sometimes there's a high price to pay, we miss family dinners, we risk our lives and get called out in the middle of the night. I would personally love some one who understood all that. But not someone I worked as closely with. Especially not the men I work with. _

_What about you? Any preferences on whether people should date co-workers?_

She quickly re-read what she wrote and hit the send button.

Tony yawned and leaned back in his chair. He turned another page of 'Blond vs. Brunette Babes' when he noticed a little box pop up on his screen saying 'you've got mail'. He had muted his computer so Kate wouldn't hear that whenever she sent a message he would instantly get a PM sound alert.

He looked up at Kate and smiled at her, who returned the smile. She seemed in a rather happy mood this morning.

He opened up the message and glanced at it. _Could you have written a bigger essay Kate? _

He let out a loud sigh and began reading it to himself. After a couple of minutes he got to the end

'_Especially the men I work with'_

He re-read the last section a couple of times to make sure he had read it right. His face frowned after reading the third time. _Well I can see what's wrong with McGeek but what's wrong with me?_

He instantly opened up a new message and began typing. This time he had no problem thinking about he needed to put.

**Agent007:** I think any relationship is fine, whether it's between friends or co-workers. If you really like the person you can make it work. Although I do think co-workers are better because like you said they understand the stress. Some of my previous girlfriends always complained about me being late and leaving in the middle of the night. Anyway you said especially not the men you work with. What's wrong with them? Are they all fat fifty-something year old men?

As soon as he hit click he sat back in his chair staring at the computer waiting for a reply, he was desperate to find out what she really thought of him. Every now and then he would look up to check she had read it after he heard the 'You've got mail' sound alert come through. Within two minutes she was typing away again. So he sat, he stared, and he waited to read about his own faults.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the delay for this chapter i've been in and out of hospital for the last 2 1/2 months so i haven't been around much to update but here you go, i know it's short but i hope it will do until i find more time. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

Fat-fifty something year old men?

A smile crept across her face, she peered up over her computer and looked across to , Gibbs, fair enough he was around fifty, she didn't know his exact age he wasn't very sharing on that subject but he wasn't fat, but she could never see herself with him because one he was her boss after all and mainly a little too serious most of the time, she preferred some one who could make her laugh. Then she turned her head to McGee. He wasn't fifty, far from and he wasn't fat, well maybe on the porky side but he was sweet, kind and cared for the people he was working with, she could see herself with someone similar to him but after seeming his apartment and finding that he liked to play those weird war or alien games out her off realising Tony wasn't joking about how geeky Tim really was. And then there was DiNozzo. Not fifty, defiantly not fat, but he was a womaniser, incredibly annoying, obnoxious, loud, never knew when to shut up, big headed, invaded people's personal space and what she could only imagine to be a lazy husband. But then again he did have his perks, he made her laugh, he was incredibly good at his job, he knew what to do in a crisis and he defiantly wasn't awful to look at. Tony looked up and caught him staring at him.

He smirked "See something you like Kate?"

"No, most defiantly not. I was just thinking about something"

"Care to share?" He leaned forward on his desk

"With you? No" She sarcastically smiled and then began typing

**Todd75: **_I'm surprised that you would think a relationship with a co-worker would work, most men I know would run from the chance of possibly dating a co-worker, they'd probably find it hell having to work with her as well as spend time outside of work with her too, especially one, I don't think he can stay with a woman longer then 24 hours. You asked if the men in my team were fat-fifty something year olds. Well… not exactly. The one is fifty something, im guessing, and he's not fat but he is my boss and a little too serious and work obsessed for my liking. The second isn't fifty nor fat but he's slightly too geeky for what I would normally go for, I don't think I could live with someone who owns more computer equipment then NASA. And the third… well he's a tricky thing to talk about. An instant response to whether I could see myself with him would be a straight up no. But if you get to know him a little better he's almost not as bad as what I first think. But don't get me wrong his con's weigh out his pro's. What about you? If you're so certain a relationship between a co-worker could work out does that mean you're in one of those relationships? Or are you speaking from past experience?_

Tony yawned as he waited for a response, he was hoping for a straight up answer but from the sound of her typing he guessed it would be another essay. He stretched his arms and circled round on his chair a couple of times before an announcement box popped up on his screen reading 'You've got Mail'.

Before it had flashed three times Tony had already clicked the open box.

His eyes quickly scanned what she read, he smiled when he read '_I don't think I could live with someone who owns more computer equipment then NASA'_ That was certainly true, McGeek did probably have enough equipment to run a whole government agency from his very own little apartment.

Then he got to the part about him, '_Not as bad as what you first think' _The smile grew a little bigger as he realised Kate may be able to picture herself with him. As he read on that was when his smile faded and a frown replaced it. 'My cons weigh out my pros?' He thought to himself, 'what? I have loads of pros'

**Agent007:** I haven't had any past experience with a co-worker no… but I am defiantly attracted to someone in my own team, and I think she likes me in return but I'm just trying to figure out how to go about it. But enough about me… the third guy you mentioned. Why do his cons weigh out his pros? Have you tried making a list of them both? I mean surely he can't be that bad right? 

He hit send and then waited anxiously for the return message which would reveal a list of what Kate Todd thought his pros and cons were. In one way he felt desperate to find out what she liked about him, but on the other hand he wasn't quite so desperate to see what she thought his faults were. After all she said the cons weighed out the pros.


End file.
